Melting By Two Heart
by Nagichan94
Summary: Chapter 3 update/"Kau tidak berpikir untuk melupakan hubunganmu dengannya, kan?" "Tentu tidak." "SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BERMAIN DI BELAKANGKU SEPERTI INI!" "Kumohon, Jongin. Bicaralah.." "Ini salahku.. Semua salahku.." "AWAS!" BRAKK/KaiHanSoo/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction **

**. **

* * *

****o0o **KaiHanSoo ****o0o**

* * *

**. **

**Enjoy it~ **

**. **

**.**

**. **

Malam ini, pukul setengah sebelas, Kyungsoo terduduk di sofa sendirian. Tak ada Jongin disana karena siang tadi pemuda tersebut berkencan dengan kekasihnya dan belum juga pulang hingga kini. Entah apa yang dikerjakan dua pemuda dimabuk asmara itu. Mungkin berjalan-jalan seharian hingga petang, lalu Jongin pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya tersebut untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak kemudian bercinta dengan 'Dia' di atas ranjang hingga tubuh keduanya remuk bak tertimpa berton-ton baja. Apapun itu, sungguh Kyungsoo tak ingin memikirkannya sama sekali. Namun akal sehatnya mengkhianatinya. Bayangan kedua insan itu sedang bercumbu saja sudah membuatnya pening, terlebih tekanan berat yang menghimpit dadanya seakan tak mau menghilang. Dua orang itu.. Dua orang yang sama-sama terlibat dalam kehidupan rumitnya.

Kyungsoo terkunci dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dua lelaki itu memasuki hidupnya begitu saja? Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadarinya, hingga Kai mengenalkan Xi Luhan padanya. Meresmikannya sebagai kekasih. Luhan saat itu hanya tersenyum simpul padanya. Tak ada yang mengganjal. Namun ketika pria itu berbisik di telinganya tanpa terlihat Kai, semuanya mulai berubah.

_"Kita bertemu lagi. Sayang."_

Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya tak mengerti. Dia baru saja mengenal Luhan lima menit dan lelaki itu berbisik mesra di telinganya, terlebih di belakang pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat itu. Dan, pemuda itu berkata _'Kita bertemu lagi.'_. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengingat pernah bertemu dengan Luhan. _Kapan?_ Batinnya terus bertanya-tanya.

Dan ketika, lelaki itu memiliki kesempatan berduaan dengan Kyungsoo, bibirnya langsung menyapu lembut bibir milik si pemuda bersurai hitam. Meluapkan segala perasaan yang ada. Kyungsoo yang terbelalak hanya bisa diam, membiarkan pemuda cantik itu melahap habis bibir merah tebalnya. Setelah melepas ciuman memabukan itu, sang pemuda menempelkan kening keduanya seraya menatap mata kelam bak mutiara hitam milik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh. _"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, sayang." _

Pikirannya kosong, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berdetum tak karuan. Ada perasaan rindu di dalamnya. Sesuatu seperti kembali di hatinya, terasa menyakitkan namun indah disaat yang bersamaan.

_"Kau lihat? Aku selalu berhasil menemukanmu. Sekali pun kau bersembunyi di tempat yang gelap atau di tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Atau bahkan di ujung dunia sekali pun. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, Kyungie." _

Rasa aneh itu pun menyeruak, semakin membesar layaknya balon yang ditiup dan akan meledak jika tidak terkontrol. Nafasnya tak karuan saat dirinya mulai terbaring di ranjang apartemen Luhan yang mereka tempati. Satu per satu pakaiannya terlucuti, ada yang terlempar menutupi lampu kecil di meja nakas namun tak satu pun peduli. Pemuda cantik itu pun melepas dan melemparkan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri ke berbagai arah. Matanya berkilat menelusuri tiap inci tubuh lelaki yang dirindukannya. Membelai lembut kulit bak pualam milik Kyungsoo. Darahnya berdesir hebat tatkala mengecup kulit si pemuda mungil. Mencumbunya dengan rasa gairah yang membuncah.

Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana darahnya mengalir begitu deras saat Luhan meninggalkan jejak cinta di lehernya–yang sebelumnya pernah terhiasi jejak milik Jongin pula. Luhan menyadarinya, namun ia tak tahu siapa dan ia tidak ingin membahasnya. Tidak ketika hasratnya harus terpenuhi saat itu juga. Satu yang dia tahu pasti. Kyungsoo-nya sudah ternodai oleh seseorang. Dan, ia akan merebut kembali miliknya dari tangan orang tersebut. Sebagai lampiasannya, ia menggigit lembut kulit di dekat tulang selangkanya yang membuat tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda itu mendesah keras, pun tubuhnya ikut bergetar hebat.

Kyungsoo juga ingat saat Luhan memasuki tubuhnya. Begitu panas, begitu bergairah, hasratnya yang tak dapat lagi dibendung terlampiaskan sudah. Ketika pertama mereka bergerak, keduanya menahan gejolak yang sama, yang terasa membakar jiwa raga. Semuanya terlalu sulit namun terlampau mudah untuk dirasakan. Kedua tubuh yang berpeluh itu saling bergerak seirama. Bila yang satu bergerak maju untuk menghantam titik kenikmatan sang pujaan hati, maka yang satu lagi menyambut pangkal kesejatian milik pemuda cantik itu dengan cepat, hingga tiada yang bisa terlihat. Dan hal itu menambah aroma cinta yang menguar. Membangkitkan insting primitif yang jauh-jauh terkubur di dalam diri mereka.

Tiap kali kesejatian milik pemuda china itu menghentak keras tubuhnya, Kyungsoo melengkungkan punggungnya, terlebih ketika hentakan itu tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Membuatnya melihat bintang dibalik matanya yang setengah terpejam. Kakinya menjepit tubuh pemuda di atasnya, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, lidah yang membelit, gigitan yang mengundang birahi, serta air liur yang bercampur dalam mulut keduanya, mengalir membasahi dagu hingga rahang. Jari-jari kaki yang menggulung, meluapkan emosi yang tersendat di tenggorokan. Dan ketika mereka mencapai puncak dari kegiatan tersebut, yang tersisa hanyalah deru nafas yang berangsur-angsur meredam, pun hasrat yang terpenuhi. Tubuh yang saling menimpa bahkan tak mengganggu ketenangan yang ada selesai kegiatan panas tersebut.

Baru lah ketika Luhan menggerakan wajahnya menciumi wajah Kyungsoo, si pemuda mungil menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bercinta dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. _Sahabat?_ Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin jika Jongin benar-benar sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo memaksa bangun dan menyadari tatapan khawatir Luhan padanya. _"Jangan memaksakan diri. Tidurlah kembali."_

Yang lebih muda menggeleng, _"Tidak bisa. Kau kekasih Jongin."_ Luhan mendekap wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan kening keduanya. _"Ssstt. Jangan bicara apapun sekarang. Aku tidak mau dengar. Cukup hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada Jongin. Tidak ada siapapun."_

_"T-tapi.."_

_"Tidak. Jangan pedulikan apapun. Tidakkah kau rindu padaku, Kyungie? Kita baru saja bertemu kembali dan aku ingin bersamamu malam ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."_ Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Mengecup dan menghirup aroma memabukan Kyungsoo baginya.

_"T-tapi, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu.. Luhan."_ kata terakhir terasa membakar tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersentak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kosong padanya. _"Kau.. tidak ingat? Apapun?"_

Kyungsoo berpaling, _"Kurasa.."_ Luhan mendengus. _"Kau bohong, Soo."_

_"Entahlah. Aku memang tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Namun ada perasaan rindu yang kurasakan saat kau menyentuhku tadi."_ raut wajah Luhan berubah antusias. _"Sungguh?"_ Kyungsoo mengangguk.

_"Itu berarti kau selalu mengingatku, Soo. Di dalam hatimu. Meski bukan wajahku yang kau ingat, toh kau bereaksi padaku. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku."_ Luhan kembali melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo, menciumnya berulang-ulang, mengulum lembut kulitnya, hingga meninggalkan kembali cap merah yang paling menyala di antara merah lainnya.

Darahnya kembali berdesir cepat saat Luhan mengucap kalimat, _"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu."_ nafasnya kembali menderu ketika Luhan menggigiti dagu hingga rahang, tergelincir ke daun telinganya yang memerah. _"Ini membuatku gila. Aku menginginkanmu lagi, Kyungie."_

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget saat Luhan menggerakan kesejatiannya yang masih tertancap dalam tubuhnya. Menggoyangnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo meringis, tak tahan untuk menghujamkan keintimannya ke pangkal kesejatian sang lelaki cantik. Luhan yang awalnya menatap tak percaya kini bersemangat kembali menghentak-hentak tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Tangan yang meraup dua puting yang mengacung, memelintirnya lembut, membuat sang pemilik mendesah frustasi menginginkan lebih. Ciuman panas pun tak luput dari kegiatan mereka, memperhias keadaan sensual yang ada. Mereka kembali bercinta dengan gairah yang sama, namun kini lebih besar dari yang tadi. Dan, kian membesar tatkala mereka menemukan kembali kenikmatan yang sempat mereka rasakan.

Satu bisikan kalimat Luhan yang masih Kyungsoo ingat hingga sekarang, _"Kau candu yang buruk bagiku. Aku tak yakin bisa lepas dari jeratmu, Kyungsoo."_ setelahnya mereka keluar dengan sangat hebat. Luhan mencium mesra kening Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lebar yang begitu pas dengan wajah rupawannya. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

_"Lalu, bagaimana setelah ini?"_

_"Akan tetap seperti ini. Aku masih kekasih Jongin, dan kita tetap seperti ini. Sampai aku menemukan waktu yang tepat, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Kyungsoo."_ Luhan mengecup bibirnya lembut. _"Aku berjanji."_

Rasa hangat menyeruak, menjalar kemudian memburai dalam dadanya. Luhan memberinya sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Jongin. Cinta. Luhan memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang. Tak hanya sekedar seks belaka seperti yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah sementara ia menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya. Menelusup ke dalam ruangnya, meresap melalui aliran nadinya, dan menjurai bak kepulan asap tak kasat mata yang menggelitik tubuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis. _"Ayo, kita tidur."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, berbaring menyamping menghadap Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Dengan tubuh yang masih terhubung, keduanya menyamankan diri di kasur, beralaskan selimut menutupinya, menambah hangat yang terasa.

Dan ketika esoknya Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemennya bersama Jongin, ia mendapati pemuda tan itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap tajam, menelusuri tubuhnya, dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah marah. Kyungsoo tak sempat memproses apa yang terjadi ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang dengan Jongin mengangkang di atasnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dan Kyungsoo kembali mengalami kegiatan panas yang sama, dengan orang berbeda. Tentu berbeda, Luhan yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut sementara Jongin dengan segala keberingasannya. Seks dengan amarah terasa begitu berbeda, dan itu pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo. Begitu panas, begitu membakar. Membuatnya terbutakan oleh emosi dan hasrat yang harus segera terpenuhi. Jongin bergerak brutal dalam tubuhnya, membuat aliran darah mengalir di paha dalamnya akibat gesekan buatan Jongin yang tidak main-main. Dan Jongin berhasil membuatnya menjerit, memohon tak berdaya layaknya pelacur murahan. Sungguh Kyungsoo saat itu merasa gila. Jongin bisa membuatnya membenci sekaligus menyukai perlakuannya. Dan itu mengerikan.

**Drrttt Drrttt **

Kyungsoo terlempar ke dunia nyata saat merasakan getaran ponsel di dekatnya. Buru-buru ia menjumputnya. Satu pesan terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

_**From : Jongin brengsek **_

_**Aku tahu kau belum tidur malam ini, sayang. Jangan menungguku pulang karena aku menginap di apartemen Luhan. Aku akan pulang pagi besok untuk menceritakanmu pengalaman panas yang akan kami lalui malam ini. Jadi cepatlah tidur dan berdoa supaya hari cepat berlalu, dan kita bercinta di pagi besok. See you, honey. **_

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya, mendecih. _Dasar bajingan. _

Kyungsoo semakin gelisah, menutup mata pun terasa sulit. Dia tidak mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Bajingan itu sudah cukup bersenang-senang. Yang dia khawatirkan hanyalah Luhan. Besok–atau mungkin di hari selanjutnya, pasti Kyungsoo melihat Luhan berjalan terpincang-pincang karena–sungguh, bajingan itu selalu bermain kelewat kasar, bahkan padanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat hatinya pilu. Jongin menyakitinya dan Luhan bak menyakiti dua burung dengan satu batu. Sungguh hebat.

Kyungsoo membaringkan diri di sofa, menepis semua khayalan buruk yang mengiang dalam pikirannya. Menghempas sejauh yang ia bisa, walau ia tahu hal itu tidaklah mungkin bisa dilakukan jika belahan hatinya berada di satu ruang, di tempat lain bersama –si brengsek– Jongin. Kyungsoo berdoa semoga Luhan baik-baik saja besok.

* * *

**o0o KAIHANSOO o0o **

* * *

"A-akhh.. Jongin!"

Paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun di sofa dengan tubuh besar Jongin menindihnya. Tanpa persetujuannya, Jongin melucuti semua pakaian Kyungsoo, melemparnya ke segala arah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menurut. Jika dia memberontak, Jongin pasti akan menjatuhkan hukuman padanya. Pemuda itu akan menghajar tubuh Kyungsoo habis-habisan hingga pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa tertidur pasrah di ranjang untuk beberapa minggu ke depan dan rasa linu yang luar biasa hebat akan dia rasakan. Tidak, terima kasih. Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tidak mengambil resiko tersebut.

Pemuda di atasnya menggigit keras kulit leher Kyungsoo hingga membiru. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis dan menggigit bibirnya. Bisa ia rasakan Jongin mennyedot kulit di sekitar tulang selangkanya, yang berarti titik sensitifnya sedang dimanjakan dan ia mendesah nyaring.

"Kau masih sensitif, sayang. Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya? Bahkan kau melakukannya dengan orang lain."

Kyungsoo berpaling, "Bercerminlah pada dirimu sendiri!" kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama." entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya terbakar seperti menelan bara api. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan bak bumerang, menghantamnya kembali dengan telak.

"Kenapa? Luhan kan kekasihku, dia bukan orang la–oh, tunggu! Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Kyungsoo?"

_Tentu aku cemburu, bodoh. Siapa yang suka melihat lelaki yang mencintainya dijamah lelaki lain? Otakmu sungguh dangkal, Jongin! _

"Cih, siapa juga yang cemburu? Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengumbar Luhan dihadapanku saat kita sedang berintiman. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kau cepat lucuti pakaianmu sendiri dan masuki tubuhku dengan penis besarmu yang begitu panas seperti yang kau lakukan tadi malam!" Kyungsoo menggigit cuping telinga kiri Jongin, membuatnya menggeram.

"Kau yang memintanya, Kyungsoo. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa bangun selama dua minggu ke depan."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat laku–ahhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit ketika tiga jari Jongin tanpa aba-aba melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Jongin meringis, "Kau masih tetap sempit, Kyung." kemudian menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk, membuat pinggul Kyungsoo ikut bergerak berlawanan arah.

"Nghh.. J-jongin.." Kyungsoo tetap menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menghantam jemari Jongin yang bergerak pelan. Kyungsoo mendesis, "J-jangan menggodakuhh.. Lakukhanhh, dengan cepathh.."

"Memohonlah." suara Jongin terdengar dalam dan rendah, tanda ia sedang unmood. Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus mengalah kali ini.

"K-ku mohon, tuan hhh.. Sodokan jari panjangmu ke dalam lubangku begitu keras hingga aku terus menjeritkan namamu tanpa henti–akhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit ketika Jongin menekan kuat tiga jarinya sedalam yang ia bisa dan tepat menghantam titik kenikmatannya.

"T-tuan Jonginhh.. L-lagihh, ku mohon.. Hahh.. Anghh.."

Kyungsoo menjerit dan melenguh tiap Jongin menyodokan jarinya kuat-kuat dalam lubang sempitnya. Sementara tangannya bekerja di bawah, satu tangan lain meraup puting kirinya, memelintir keras hingga memerah dan membuat kepala Kyungsoo terkulai ke samping merasakan sensasi nikmatnya. Jongin menatap tajam beberapa saat, meski Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengelukan nama Jongin di setiap desahannya. Tersirat rasa aneh, mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Entahlah, Jongin pun tak yakin. Kyungsoo seperti tak rela jika ia membicarakan Luhan. Padahal, sebelum ini ketika ia menceritakan Luhan padanya, ia baik-baik saja. Raut wajahnya biasa dan tak ada masalah. Namun tadi Jongin menangkap ekspresi aneh yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan. Antara marah dan kecewa, tapi itu bukan ditujukan padanya melainkan Luhan. Mengapa? Ada hubungan apa antara Luhan dengan Kyungsoo?

Jongin tersadar ke alam nyata ketika Kyungsoo datang dan memuntahkan lahar panasnya sampai mengenai perutnya yang membungkuk. Sebagian ada yang mengotori perutnya, sebagian yang lain mengalir ke bawah, melewati selangkangan dan juga tangannya yang masih tertancap dalam lubang si pria mungil. Jongin membungkuk, menelupkan penis mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum dan menyedot sisa sperma yang masih mengalir dari lubang kecilnya yang berkedut. Kyungsoo meringis nikmat dan meremas lembut rambut Jongin, tanda ia menyukai perlakuannya.

Selesai membersihkan penis Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa mulut berlumur spermanya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo dan langsung menyerang bibirnya ganas. Kyungsoo bergetar saat Jongin membelit lidah mereka dan menghisap kuat-kuat mulutnya. Nafas Kyungsoo yang terhembus di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan air liur yang mengalir membasahi sudut bibir Kyungsoo hingga dagunya menambah kesan panas yang ada. Kepala Jongin yang meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri serta lidah yang lihai menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerang, pun wajahnya sudah memerah padam hingga ke ujung telinga. Jongin mendominasi dan sudah pasti tak memberikan Kyungsoo ruang untuk bernafas barang semenitpun.

Jongin melepas ciuman dahsyatnya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo, "Katakan aku salah. Kau menyukai Luhan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo yang berhasil meraup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa seketika berjengit kaget. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengetahuinya? Matanya melirik ke arah lain, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Jongin mengernyit, pertanyaan Kyungsoo sedikit ambigu. "Matamu terlihat aneh. Ada rasa tidak suka saat aku membicarakannya."

"Tentu, kau membicarakannya saat kita sedang bercinta. Dengar! BERCINTA! Kau pikir aku senang, hah?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Bukan, kau lebih terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Bukan padaku, melainkan Luhan. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, kemudian menggeleng keras. Mendorong tubuh Jongin yang memerangkapnya di sofa, Kyungsoo berdiri. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi bercinta denganmu."

Dan ketika hendak beranjak, Jongin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kemudian meraih pinggangnya mendekat. Jongin menariknya ke bawah dan langsung menghujamkan penis besar-panjang-beruratnya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo yang memekik keras karena sodokan mendadak yang ia terima. Sebagai protes, Kyungsoo mencakar punggung Jongin dan menggigit bahunya. Jongin mendesis sakit.

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti? Kau ingin aku mengulang kejadian tempo hari? Dimana aku menyetubuhimu dengan rasa amarah yang membara? Membuatmu menjerit dan memohon layaknya budak seks? Kau mau itu, hah?!" Jongin berbisik dan menggigit keras telinga kanannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang sakit. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jongin bergerak, menghujam keras-keras lubang Kyungsoo yang masih lecet akibat perbuatannya tempo hari. Tak dipedulikannya jeritan Kyungsoo yang memintanya bergerak pelan, ia terus menghujam tanpa berhenti.

"AKH! J-Jonginhh.." Berhasil. Jongin kembali menemukan titik terdalam Kyungsoo. Langsung saja ia menyodok tanpa henti, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dan mencakar kulit lengan Jongin yang dicengkramnya. Penis lelaki itu seakan menggaruk keintimannya, menggetarkan hasrat yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Peluh yang mengucur di tubuh keduanya menambah hawa panas di sekitarnya.

Selagi bergerak cepat sambil mencengkram paha lelaki di atasnya, Jongin merunduk ke persilangan leher Kyungsoo, menggigit tulang rawannya yang menyembul hingga merah menyala tercipta disana. Kyungsoo kembali menjerit dan mencakar lagi punggung jongin hingga beberapa–banyak garis melintang sepanjang yang ia bisa ciptakan terpampang disana, bahkan beberapa ada bulir darah yang mengalir. Jongin mengerang, mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung mencium ganas bibirnya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gigitan yang membuka celah di bibir Jongin. Tanpa buang waktu, lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin dan mengajak pemiliknya berperang. Kedua benda tak bertulang itu saling membelit, melilit, dan memilin satu sama lain. Ada yang menerobos masuk, ada pula yang mendorong keluar, mengakibatkan air liur mengalir deras di celah ciuman mereka.

Dada Kyungsoo terhimpit, tanda paru-parunya mulai kehabisan oksigen. Jongin yang menyadari itu langsung memanfaatkannya. Lidahnya mendorong keluar dan menerobos masuk mulut Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Jongin menggeledah isi mulut Kyungsoo serta menghisapnya kuat hingga liur yang sebagian mengalir ke dagunya kini tersedot masuk ke mulutnya.

Kyungsoo kalah. Ia tau dirinya tidak akan pernah menang sekalipun dari Jongin. Lelaki tan itu yang terus dan akan selalu mengendalikan seks yang mereka lakukan.

"Jonginhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah berat, memberi kode ia akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Jongin makin bergerak cepat, menghentak titik intimnya berkali-kali. Sesuatu juga seakan ingin mendesak keluar dari kesejatiannya. "Sebentar lagi." Jongin berdesah tertahan di telinganya, gerakannya tergesa tatkala mengulum daun telinga pemuda mungil di bawahnya, menggigitnya berulang-ulang dengan mulutnya yang bergetar, menahan klimaks yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tepat ketika keduanya berciuman kembali, desahan teredam keluar darinya, tanda mereka mencapai kepuasan dalam puncak kegiatan tersebut. Air mani Kyungsoo tersembur keluar mengenai perut mereka dan dadanya sementara Jongin menyemburkan air maninya dalam keintiman si lelaki mungil. Bahkan sebagian mengalir keluar dari celahnya.

Nafas yang terhembus tak beraturan kini mulai tenang. Sejenak keduanya hanya saling memandang. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tatapan sendu milik Jongin, rasa bersalah terpancar dari sana. Karena tak kuat, ia berpaling. Jantungnya mulai bergemuruh, bukan karena hasrat atau rasa senang, tapi sedih. Setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya selama ini, kini ia merasa bersalah? Lelucon macam apa ini? Sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Tatap aku, Kyungsoo." suara Jongin terdengar rendah, tanda ia serius. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menatap balik padanya. "Maaf." hatinya mencelos. Semudah itukah dirinya meminta maaf? Setelah semuanya terjadi?

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku memang bajingan yang pantas mati. Aku selalu memaksamu melakukan ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu sampai begini." Jongin menutup mata sebentar kemudian meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya pada pipinya yang dingin. Tangan Kyungsoo terasa hangat di pipinya. Matanya kembali menatap dalam Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, tak meninggalkanku barang sedetikpun. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya padanya, "Kau sudah seperti rumah bagiku. Kemana pun aku pergi, aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Tak peduli jika aku sudah memiliki Luhan, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan. Hari dimana Jongin mengakui segalanya selama mereka hidup bersama. Hari dimana sebagian hatinya terbelah dan menciptakan ruang kosong yang siap disinggahi seseorang. Hal ini membuat pertahanan yang ia buat untuk Jongin kini mulai meluruh, membuat perasaannya goyah. Jongin datang dengan segala kekejamannya dan berakhir dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan. Sebutan bajingan pun mulai hancur, terganti dengan hati yang suci, yang rapuh menginginkan sanggaan agar dapat bertahan. Kyungsoo tak tahan, ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya saat pemuda yang satunya mengecupi tangannya yang ia genggam. Terasa pelan dan lembut, membuat aliran bening memenuhi pelupuknya dan siap terjun bebas jika ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kemana hati mencari? Kepada siapa ia berlabuh?

Kyungsoo dirundung kebimbangan. Antara Luhan dan Jongin. Kepada siapa hatinya tertambat, ia sendiri tak tahu. Hatinya sudah jelas terisi oleh Luhan saat lelaki cantik itu mengakui perasaannya, tapi nama Jongin kini mulai menyusup masuk perlahan ke dalamnya, ingin menempati ruang kosong yang masih tersisa di hatinya. Dua lelaki kini mengisi relung hatinya. Kepada siapa ia harus memberikan cintanya? Luhan atau Jongin?

Dan, ketika pikirannya masih berkelana, bibirnya mendapat tekanan lembut. Kyungsoo tersadar, Jongin menciumnya. Hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya, mencurahkan segala rasa yang ada. Airmata menetes dari sudutnya kala Kyungsoo menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Ia tersentuh dengan perlakuan lembut Jongin yang membuatnya terbuai. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Jongin menatap teduh mata Kyungsoo dan menempelkan kening keduanya. Ia terkesiap, ini mengingatkannya pada perlakuan Luhan tempo hari. Jantungnya berdenyut tak karuan, sakit.

"Istirahatlah." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, melepas kesejatiannya yang sedari tadi masih tertancap dalam keintiman Kyungsoo dan bangkit dari sofa. Tangannya menyelip antara bahu dan bawah lutut lelaki yang lebih kecil kemudian menggendongnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuh rapuh itu di ranjang dan berbaring di sampingnya. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Jongin berbaring menyamping dan meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, menyamankan dirinya. Ia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah."

Rasa gelisah masih memenuhi Kyungsoo. Namun ketika mendapati dirinya di rengkuh dalam pelukan hangat Jongin, semuanya perlahan memudar walau sakit masih menempel di hati layaknya benalu. Sakit? Ya. Jongin kini membuatnya kesakitan dengan perasaan baru yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya dan ia tidak tahu apa akibatnya jika ia terus membiarkannya.

Tapi tak apa. Asal Jongin tetap memeluknya seperti ini, ia akan tenang. Kyungsoo mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam rengkuhan Jongin kemudian melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik pemuda tan itu. Kyungsoo berpikir, mungkinkah ini awal dari sebuah perubahan dalam hidupnya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo bersyukur. Setidaknya, kali ini Jongin tidak menyiksanya seperti biasa. Dan Kyungsoo akan menyimpan kekhawatirannya untuk waktu yang akan datang nanti.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

* * *

**Nagi's bacotan : **

**Hai, ketemu lagi sama gue yang makin saik ini *pede* Gue bawa sequel KaiHanSoo-nya nih. Maaf ya, kalo fictnya tbc mana pula lebih panjang dari fict awalnya. Hadeh -_-"**

**Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Apa masih kurang memuaskan? Apa masih belum bikin basah? #ApaMaksud? **

**Menurut gue pribadi ini udah cukup bikin gue stress tingkat akut karena masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini dan bahasa gue yang masih kurang dan bertele-tele! Maaf~ T-T #SungkemKeReaders **

**Gimana adegan dewasanya? Masih kurang puas, ya? Sama gue juga. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kosakata gue masih minim guys, gue butuh seseorang yang bisa di ajak sharing bikin beginian. Ada yang berminat bertukar pikiran? Bisa PM kok, nanti kita ngobrol bareng disana. :) **

**Yang masih nungguin sequel atau lanjutan fict chaptered gue harap sabar ya. Soalnya gue kena syndrom muka duanya Kyungsoo. Muka dua? Iye, muka dua. Lu-lu pada nggak salah baca, kok. Maksudnya muka dua adalah gue ngerasa tiap yang dilakuin Kyungsoo itu beda banget sama hatinya. Okeh, ini karena gue terpengaruh sama reality shownya exo. Pas gue nonton ulang lagi, gue ngerasa Kyungsoo itu bener-bener muka dua. Baik di luar, buruk di dalem. *jangan bash gue piss-.-v* **

**Pas gue nonton exo showtime yang DioChen bakar2 daging itu. Lu pada tau kan gimana itu prosesnya ampe begitu. Dio masak tapi dagingnya angus, sementara dia kan dikenal suka masak dan Kai pun bilang masakan Kyungsoo enak. #ApaCumanPerasaanGueDoang? Tapi jujur, ngeliatnya tuh gue ngerasa kecewa banget. **

**Apalagi pas gue nonton exo first box yang DioTao bikin kue. Member lain milih kue buatan Kyungsoo karena keliatan cantik dan enak. Tapi setelah nyobain itu semua kue, mereka malah milih kue buatan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang paling enak walau tampilannya buruk rupa. *sungkem ke ChanHun* Dan itu membuktikan bahwa apa yang dilakuin Kyungsoo itu terselubung(?) juga bikin gue kecewa, bikin ilfill. Itu ngegambarin seakan-akan Kyungsoo tuh emang muka dua. Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? What the hell -_-" gue bahkan nggak pernah mikirin hal itu. **

**Sejak saat itu hati gue sensitif tiap liat Dio. Duh ya nak, lu tuh mau ngegambarin karakter lu kayak apa sih? Cowok cabe2an hah? =_=' Dan lagi, pas berita Kris keluar gue makin sensitif aja. Exo yang comeback, yang gue tunggu2 malah nggak gue ikutin. Mereka konser juga gue males liat beritanya. Pokoknya, exo sekarang bikin minat gue luntur, kayak baju berwarna dipakein bayclin. Tapi kalo bikin fict mereka itu nggak mungkin. Hahaha #ketawanista**

**Entahlah, pokoknya suasana hati gue makin nggak karuan liat mereka. Mending gue liatin bibirnya niel teentop di wallpaper gue dah. Kali aje bibir gue bisa dower kayak dia karena–sumpah gue pengen punya bibir seksi kayak gitu~ #nagingenes**

**Jadi, untuk sementara–berhubung bentar lagi mau puasa, gue bakal stop bikin fict dulu buat sebulan dan bakalan kembali setelah bulan syawal. *itu mah dua bulan, nying. -_-" Dan izinkan gue minta maaf atas segala kekhilafan yang gue lakuin pada kalian entah yang disengaja atau tidak. Kita sama-sama memaafkan ya dan menjalani bulan puasa dengan keridhoan Allah SWT menyertai kita semua, amin~ **

**Readerdeul, minal aidzin wal fa'idzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. #bowsambilngatuptangan **

**Udeh, segini aja buat ngebacot. Kalo kelamaan malah gue dibacok lagi. Semua kata2 yang gue tulis di atas jangan di bash, ya. Itu semata-mata hanya pemikiran gue yang masih dangkal. Apapun itu, pokoknya gue tetep cinta Kyungie dan tetep nganggep dia ultimate uke! Nyiahahahaha xD Kyungsooxeveryone tetep pedoman gue buat bikin fanfict dan mari, kita lestarikan. Hidup Kyungsooxeveryone! Yeeeee~ Hiduuup~ #jingkrak2gaje **

**Dan, sori gue belum bisa bales review kalian di fict sebelumnya karena ini gue publish juga mepet minjem kompy abang. Curi-curi kesempatan mumpung lagi dianggurin. Hahaha xD **

**Okeh, see u next time, guys! ;) **

**Mind to review? Puhleaseee~ *sodorin meonggu ke depan muka readers***


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note_ : plis baca permintaan hati gue di bawah nanti setelah selesai baca ff ini.  
**

* * *

Setelah pengakuan Jongin tempo hari, Kyungsoo sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Bila sedang berduaan, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya sendiri hingga ia tak perlu menatap pancaran sendu di mata Jongin. Jongin sendiri cenderung bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, Luhan. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda jangkung itu sekarang. Ia hanya merasa harus keluar dari kecanggungan yang dibuatnya bersama Kyungsoo, kecanggungan yang terasa menyerakkan tenggorokan dan mengorek tulang rusuknya yang basah karena terlampau sulit menghirup udara.

Seperti hari ini, mereka terduduk berjarak di sofa apartemen. Tak satu pun mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jongin terlihat sibuk memindah-mindah channel televisi di depannya, tapi kita tahu angannya sedang mengawang di angkasa raya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih terpekur menatap kosong layar televisi. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk menggubris tontonan drama picisan yang kini terpampang di muka. Pikirannya jatuh pada perlakuan lembut Jongin kala itu. Pertama kalinya, ia merasa Jongin tak hanya melampiaskan hasrat semata. Cahaya mata itu menghipnotisnya. Caranya memandangnya penuh rasa cemas, harap, dan peduli. Itukah yang tersirat dalam hati yang tersurat?

"Soo." Jongin memanggilnya, namun ia masih terbelenggu dalam keterdiamannya.

"Kyungsoo." panggilnya lagi, namun itu tak cukup untuk melemparnya dari sudut maya.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi dan guncangan di sebelah bahu pemuda mungil itu. Sukses membuat tubuhnya berjengit. Kyungsoo menatap ragu wajah Jongin yang memandangnya lugu. Terbersit dalam hati, inikah bajingan yang ku kenal selama ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo?" Ia bergeser mendekat, memupus jarak yang tersekat. Tangan kokohnya menyampir manis di bahu, menyirat raut kecemasan. Kyungsoo meringis, mata itu lagi.

"Y-ya." lidahnya tercecap pahit kala kata mengalir. Sedemikian rupa ia mencoba tenang, tapi hatinya tak jua mengubang. Gusar adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggamblangkan perasaannya. Ada sesuatu, melilit di sela urat nadi dan sekitar bilik jantung yang bertalu menjadi-jadi. Duh, jangan tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan si pemuda tak yakin apa gerangan menimpa diri.

"Benarkah?" Jongin menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan pancaran teduh. Tangannya mengelus sebelah pipi kanan lelaki mungil itu, tak pelak menghantarkan rasa hangat merebak di sekujur aliran darahnya hingga sampai ke sistem otaknya. Kemudian jatuh tepat ke hatinya, meluluh-lantakkan semua yang ada.

Kyungsoo tak kuat menahannya, hingga bola matanya tergelincir ke arah lain kemudian mengangguk canggung. Dirasanya Jongin melepas belaian lembut dipipinya, ia menengadah. Indera penglihatannya memerangkap seulas senyum tipis di garis bibir pemuda itu. "Syukurlah."

Kyungsoo tak mengerti mengapa dirinya kini serasa menjadi orang asing di muka bumi kala berdekatan dengan Jongin. Itu seperti jika pemuda itu adalah seorang dermawan yang memberi tanpa pamrih, dan itu membuat pikirannya risih. Kadang sungkan menjadi alasan untuk membelot perasaan dan perilaku membuat keadaan makin menggelegak tertelan. Dirasa tempat duduknya bergoyang, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang sudah menjulang dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Mau minum teh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jongin langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo membisu kembali. Bayangan Jongin berputar-putar di otaknya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, sikapnya, perilakunya, semuanya, membuat kepala mungil Kyungsoo mendadak memberat layaknya tertimpa reruntuhan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang kini harus kuakui?

Aroma sedap melipir di ujung hidungnya ketika Jongin kembali dengan dua cangkir teh gingseng hangat di tangannya. Ia memberi satu yang lekas di ambil oleh Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya terdiam, mengeratkan tangan di cangkir yang mereka genggam. Dingin kali ini tak terlalu menusuk tulang, hingga mereka hanya membiarkan sunyi melenggang. Sesekali terdengar suara seruputan teh dari salah satunya. Detak-detik jarum jam menggema di sekeliling. Sang waktu seakan ingin membungkus keduanya dalam suasana damai yang tercipta. Tak harus ada pedebatan melayangkan tatapan nyalang. Tak perlu ada emosi dalam caci maki. Tak ingin ada nafsu birahi dibarengi aura mengitimidasi. Cukup hanya ada anak-anak kata yang tersendat di tenggorokan dan terucap dalam hati saja. Apapun itu, cukup hening bersahaja.

"Kau suka?" Kyungsoo reflek memutar kepalanya menghadap Jongin yang memandang datar ke arah depan. "Maksudmu?" terbersit nada gusar dalam tanya Kyungsoo, pun wajahnya menegang. Jongin balik menatapnya, "Tehnya, tentu saja. Memang apa lagi?"

Raut tegangnya kini melunak, "Oh. Ya, tentu. Aku suka." Jongin tersenyum tulus, cukup membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menundukan kepala. Merah merambat di pipi dan matanya dan air tak pelak memenuhi pelupuknya. Rasa bersalah itu kini datang, menjelma menjadi cambuk yang siap menggores menantang. Tak ayal itu bagaikan buah khuldi sang adam. Menginginkan kenikmatan kemudian mendapat ganjaran.

**Drrrtt Drrrtt **

Keduanya tersentak kala mendengar getaran keras di sekitarnya. Jongin melihat layar ponselnya menyala di atas meja. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya. Satu panggilan terpampang disana.

**PIP **

"Halo?"

"..."

"Hm, ya. Aku mengerti. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."

"..."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Chanyeol."

"..."

"Yap, sampai bertemu di kampus."

**PIP **

"Temanmu?" Kyungsoo bersuara setelah Jongin menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan seseorang. "Yeah, satu fakultas. Dia bilang ada kuliah setengah jam lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap, Jongin." pengecapnya terasa terbakar ketika mengucap nama Jongin. Oh, man. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menyebut nama itu? Sehari? Tiga hari? Seminggu? Entah lah, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Jongin mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Selang beberapa menit, Jongin berteriak menanyakan keberadaan flashdisk-nya yang dijawab Kyungsoo berada di laci meja kedua dekat kasur. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Jongin dengan kaus biru dongker, celana jeans biru muda, sepatu kets hitam serta tas selempang puma hita melekat di tubuhnya. Terlihat flashdisk hijau tosca itu menyembul di saku kanan celananya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung di samping sofa.

Kyungsoo terkesiap kala merasakan elusan lembut di helaian surai hitamnya. Dan, ia menyadari kini Jongin sudah ada di depan mata dengan kuluman senyum. "Aku berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baiklah disini." Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo menghadapnya, menatapnya penuh kasih. "Aku akan cepat pulang dan menemanimu lagi, Soo."

Entah mengapa semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya, ia juga tak mengerti. Kyungsoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk kecil. Jongin mengecup lembut keningnya, turun ke hidung mancungnya, tergelincir ke kedua pipi merahnya, terakhir Jongin mencium bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Mengenyam kulit bibir atas dan bawahnya teratur, kemudian melepasnya perlahan. Kening keduanya menempel, membiarkan dua pasang mata itu terpaut dalam jarak satu helaan nafas. Bersentuhan, tiap permukaannya sedikit demi sedikit bergelombang, terus bergerak dua arah, hingga menembus dan membaur menjadi satu. Ada, disana masih ada tempat, untuk merebahkan diri merapat. Dan ruangnya akan memeluk erat.

"Aku pergi." Jongin melepas tangkupannya dan berbalik melangkah ke pintu apartemen. Kyungsoo masih setia menatap punggung lebar Jongin, hingga pemuda itu kini berada di balik pintu hendak menutup, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh makna. Dan ketika pintu itu tertutup, tangannya terangkat di udara, menghilirkan hembusan kekecewaan yang tak tersampaikan. Kyungsoo tak sempat menggapai apapun.

* * *

**o0o KAIHANSOO o0o **

* * *

Hari-hari kian berlalu, hubungan gelap Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin membaik, bahkan bisa dibilang mesra. Kini tak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Perilaku Jongin pun kini semakin membaik dan lembut. Hal ini juga berimbas pada Hubungan Jongin dengan Luhan. Tiap hari mereka makin serasi, gelora asmara menggelenyar di antara keduanya. Namun hal ini tak berlaku bagi hubungan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiap kali pemuda cantik itu mendekatinya, ia pasti menghindar. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menghindar dari Luhan, padahal sudah pasti pemuda itu yang bertahta di hatinya. Semua pikirannya menjeritkan ia harus bersama Luhan, tapi di sisi lain, di lubuk sanubari terdalamnya, ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Jongin. Tak pelak hal itu membuatnya pusing sendiri, dan kebimbangannya kini kian membesar. Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Luhan atau Jongin? Ia tak ingin melukai perasaan tulus yang kini menyapa singgasana hatinya, saling bersaing memperebutkan cintanya. Jika ia tidak memilih keduanya? Bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona mereka, tak mungkin ia keluar dan mendustai diri dengan ia tak memilih. Andaikan dua orang itu ada dalam satu tubuh yang sama, maka semuanya tak kan serumit ini.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, sayang?" Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya direngkuh dari belakang oleh Luhan. Ia kembali berada di apartemen Luhan setelah pemuda itu memohon-mohon agar ia mau mampir barang sebentar, yang nyatanya saja sudah satu jam ia disini dan ia tak menyadarinya.

Satu jam lalu, ketika ia sampai di kamar Luhan, pemuda cantik itu langsung mencium bibir ranumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, tak ingin menyakitinya. Kyungsoo pun terbuai karena perlakuan Luhan yang memabukkan, tangannya menjumput sebagian rambut belakang Luhan, meremasnya kecil hingga Luhan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan mencumbunya dengan gairah yang memikat jiwa.

Tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang Luhan dengan pemuda itu mengangkang di atasnya, mengukung tubuhnya dalam pelukan posesif. Wajahnya menyuruk di leher Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma kesukaannya yang menguar. Bibirnya berlayar di permukaan leher putih Kyungsoo, menciptakan bercak-bercak merah muda–tidak merah pekat seperti biasanya–di sepanjang garis tulang rawan dan selangkanya. Meninggalkan rasa yang menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuhnya, meresap melalui aliran darahnya, menelusur di sistem syarafnya, dan mengurai di kedalaman palung hatinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka kini sama-sama telanjang. Segala perlakuan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mabuk kepayang. Sementara pemuda itu mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menata atensi padanya. Ketika kelamin Luhan memasuki keintimannya, kepala Kyungsoo berputar. Ia melupakan hidupnya, aktivitas kuliahnya, dan jua ia melupakan Jongin. Kyungsoo meringis, rasanya bagaikan imaji surgawi yang menjadi nyata dan terasa. Saat Luhan bergerak, Kyungsoo mulai terlena. Desahannya meluncur mulus dari bibirnya yang menganga. Lenguhannya terasa menggebu kala Luhan mempercepat gerak kelaminnya, memberi dan mencari kenikmatan. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Membuat kesejatian pemuda cantik itu semakin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mereka terus bergerak seirama detak-detik jarum jam yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

Ketika Luhan mengubah posisi menghujam kelaminnya, saat itu juga cengkraman Kyungsoo di lengannya semakin menguat, pun punggungnya melengkung hebat. Luhan tahu ia telah menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Ia terus menghentak kesejatiannya ke titik itu tanpa henti, membuat desahan dan erang kenikmatan Kyungsoo tak terkendali. Luhan terus berusaha membuat jalurnya karena kini keintiman Kyungsoo semakin merapat dan menjepit kelaminnya. Ia bergerak berirama namun kuat, membuat nafas Kyungsoo memberat dan tak tahan untuk mencapai puncak hasrat. Dan saat Kyungsoo menarik wajah Luhan untuk kembali bercumbu, saat itu pula ia memuntahkan lahar kenikmatannya tepat mengenai perutnya dan Luhan, serta dadanya sendiri. Sementara Luhan, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak cepat selagi Kyungsoo menikmati klimaks-nya. Ia ingin mendahulukan kepentingan lelaki mungil pujaannya ini baru dirinya sendiri, walau ia harus meringis menahan betapa ketatnya keintiman Kyungsoo menjepitnya. Setelah ia rasa Kyungsoo sudah bisa bernafas lega, ia mulai menggerakan lagi kelaminnya dan keluar beberapa saat setelahnya. Nafasnya memburu kala ia menancapkan dalam-dalam kelaminnya dan membiarkan air maninya mengalir dalam keintiman Kyungsoo. Seiring berjalannya detik waktu, Kyungsoo menatap Luhan di atasnya tengah tersenyum bahagia menatap balik padanya. Mau tak mau membuatnya juga ikut mengeluarkan senyum berbentuk hatinya yang indah.

_"Kau yang terbaik, Kyungie."_ Luhan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo di bawahnya dan melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo, menikmati aroma yang tak bosan ia hirup. Kyungsoo balik memeluknya. _"Kau juga yang terbaik, Luhan."_ setelahnya mengelus lembut punggung lengket Luhan yang berkeringat. Tak apa, Kyungsoo bisa menjadi handuk yang menyeka semua keringat dan airmata Luhan. Ia merasa terhormat mendapatkannya.

Setelah hening yang begitu lama membungkus mereka, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan sinar keraguan. "Bukan apa-apa, Luhan."

Luhan mengelus pelan pipinya, ia berjengit. Ini sama seperti Jongin memperlakukannya kala itu. Hal ini membuatnya sakit. Kenapa ini membuat semua hal terasa semakin sulit? Mengapa mereka memiliki sifat yang sama? Batinnya terus bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Jongin dan Luhan itu saudara? Bahkan tingkah laku mereka begitu mirip. "Sungguh?"

Luhan menatap dalam matanya, disana, ada keraguan besar yang menggulung bagai ombak di tepi pantai. Menggerus karam yang terhimpit antara malam temaram. Oh, adakah beban berat yang kini dipikul lelaki yang dicintainya ini? "Cerita padaku, Soo. Ceritakan semuanya."

"Aku hanya takut." Kyungsoo bersuara setelah bergeming dalam diam. Luhan menatap perhatian padanya, mendengarkan dengan baik. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berkata. "Aku takut kita ketahuan Jongin."

"Ssstt." Luhan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo, ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Jangan pikirkan tentang Jongin lagi. Pikirkan saja aku." Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap selimut putih yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya dan Luhan, saksi bisu dari percintaan mereka tadi. "Aku hanya takut, Luhan. Kau kekasihnya Jongin, dan kita bermain di belakangnya."

"Kyungsoo, kita tidak bermain di belakangnya. Kita saling mencintai, ingat?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau masih memiliki status dengannya!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku putus dengannya?"

Kyungsoo tertegun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Tadinya aku ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan Jongin. Tapi jika kau ingin aku putus secepatnya, maka aku akan melakukannya besok."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Luhan, menoleh padanya. "Kau tidak boleh memutuskannya, Luhan." Luhan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang ingin aku putus–"

"Aku hanya bilang kau masih memiliki status dengannya. Aku tidak memintamu putus dengannya." Kyungsoo memotong cepat ucapan Luhan. Nafasnya kembali memburu kala mengingat ucapan dan semua sikap perubahan Jongin padanya beberapa minggu ini. Alis Luhan bertaut, "Kau tidak ingin aku putus dengannya?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap, kemudian berucap. "Maksudku tidak sekarang. Setidaknya tunggu waktu yang tepat. Bukankah kau ingin putus dengan Jongin secara baik-baik?"

Sekian menit Luhan menatap ragu, ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika itu memang maumu, Soo. Akan kuturuti."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi beban yang menghimpit dadanya, walau tak ayal hal itu makin memperkeruh keadaan. Yah, setidaknya sampai ia bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pemilik hatinya.

Luhan bergerak mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerti dan menutup matanya. Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu dalam satu kecupan lembut. Terasa ringan namun juga memabukkan. Kemudian lumatan-lumatan di bibir, dan kepala yang bergerak berlawanan arah membuat cumbuan itu makin lama makin memabukkan dan juga makin panas. Jilatan-jilatan dan hisapan-hisapan membuat oksigen makin menipis dan air liur meruah dari sudut bibir lelaki yang lebih mungil. Dirasanya oksigen dalam paru-parunya akan habis, Kyungsoo menarik diri dari ciuman itu, membuat helaan nafas mereka menyatu seiring debar jantung yang berangsur tenang. Keduanya sama-sama bertatapan. Menyelami kedalaman yang masing-masing terpancar dari kedua mata mereka. Kyungsoo mendapati kesungguhan dalam mata Luhan. Namun Luhan kini tersesat dalam sorot kelam Kyungsoo. Di satu sisi, ia melihat keyakinan Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. Tapi di sisi lain, Luhan mendapati gumpalan awan hitam membelenggu kenangan dan airmata disana. Luhan ingin sekali menghilangkan gumpalan yang merisaukan itu. Ia tak ingin beban yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo makin memberatkan pikirannya. Jadi, sambil mengeluskan ibu jarinya di pipi Kyungsoo, ia berkata. "Benar, kau tidak ingin cerita padaku, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku akan cerita jika waktunya tiba, Luhan." Kyungsoo mengelus sayang pipi kiri Luhan, menghantarkan rasa hangat yang menyeruak ke dalam dada dan menyiratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Untuk saat ini, kita nikmati saja apa yang ada." setelahnya mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan yang tadinya terdiam, kini tersenyum hangat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Setelahnya Luhan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya lebih masuk ke dalam selimut hangat miliknya. Kyungsoo mengerti, ini akan menjadi semakin sulit baginya. Tapi tak apa, jika Luhan ada di sampingnya dan memeluknya seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia akan menunggu takdir, kepada siapa ia akan memberikan seluruh jiwa raganya dan hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu apa yang terbaik baginya. Setidaknya hal itu tidak lagi membuatnya resah berkepanjangan.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

* * *

**Nagi's bacotan : **

**Hei, gue balik lagi. Pasti banyak yang ngarep gue nggak usah balik kesini lagi, kan? Oke, gue tau kok. Gue ngerti emang itu keinginan kalian setelah bacotan gaje gue sebelumnya. Pertama-tama gue mau minta maaf, maaf bangeeet setulus hati atas perkataan kasar gue tentang Kyungsoo yang gue sebut muka dua. Gue bener-bener minta maaf banget kalo hal itu bener-bener nyinggung perasaan kalian. Iya, gue tau kok kalo gue ngomong tuh nggak pernah mikir dua kali, nggak disaring congornya, gue tau gue frontalnya terlalu kasar. Tapi itu cuman spontanitas dari otak pendek gue, gue nggak ada maksud buat ngejelekin Kyungsoo karena gimanapun juga dia salah satu dari sekian bias yang gue suka. Gue juga nggak ada maksud buat ngajak readers sekalian buat fanwar, gak pernah sekalipun. Dan, jika karena masalah ini kalian musuhin gue, ngerasa ilfill sama gue, silahkan. Gue nggak ada hak buat ngelarang kalian. **

**Gue tau gue emang pantes dapetin itu dari kalian. Kalian pengen gue berhenti nerusin ff gue bakal berhenti, kalian minta gue keluar dari ffn gue bakal keluar. Lagian sampah kayak gue ini juga gak ada guna buat kalian, kan? So, gue bakal nurutin apapun keinginan readers sekalian. Atau jika kalian mau, gue bakal hapusin semua ff gue dan gue gak akan ngeidolain Kyungsoo lagi, gue bakal ngelepas dia dari dunia imaji gue sebagai k-pop lover. Gue tau kok gue emang salah dalam hal ini. **

**Dan, ada yang nanya gue exostan atau bukan. Gue bukan exostan kok. Iya, gue bukan exostan dan udah berani ngehina Kyungsoo, yep dimata lo gue emang tolol banget, kan? Gue terima kok lo atau readers ngomong gitu. Siapa gue? Hanya seseorang yang menurut kalian menjijikan, yang mandang orang lain sebelah mata dan si tolol ini pun nggak lebih baik dari kalian. Gue bukan author kenamaan yang karyanya memikat insan. Menulis atau mengarang pun nggak sehebat kalian. **

**Dari review, gue banyak dikritik. Gue terima kok, gue pantes dapetin itu. Tapi itu juga yang bikin gue tetep kuat sampe sekarang–walau beberapa kali airmata gue sempet jatuh tiap ngingetin hal itu. Tapi gue nggak ampe nangis. Yang udah dewasa pasti ngerti apa bedanya airmata yang jatuh sama nangis, atau yang punya pengalaman hidup pahit pasti ngerti setipis apa rasanya. **

**Seperti yang lo bilang, nggak ada manusia yang sempurna, begitu juga gue. Gue yang nggak sempurna nilai Kyungsoo keburukan dan kekurangannya, pasti kalian mikir, gue nggak pernah ngaca. Gue emang jarang berkaca dari perilaku-perilaku sebelumnya, tapi gue udah berusaha dan selalu berusaha jadi yang terbaik. Gue nggak mau masuk ke lubang yang sama dan semua itu juga butuh proses yang sangat panjang. Umur gue masih 20 tahun, masih masa penjajakan mendewasakan diri. Dan, jika menurut kalian yang gue lakuin ini konyol dan kekanak-kanakan emang bener kok, karena gue pribadi ngerasa masih belum cukup dewasa dalam menyikapi sesuatu dan menilai sesuatu hanya dari yang terlihat doang. Nggak kayak kalian yang hebat dalam segala hal ini. **

**Oke, ini kepanjangan dan pasti bacotan gue nggak penting banget bagi kalian. Intinya, gue cuman mau lurusin satu hal. Gue nggak ada maksud menghina keburukan Kyungsoo atau member EXO yang lain. Udah, itu aja. Because nobody's perfect, especially me. I don't wanna hurt all of you anymore with my harsh-word. Sori, inggris gue nggak sebagus kalian readers dan author yang punya segudang pengalaman. Nggak kayak gue yang soksok-an jadi penulis pake otak standar atau mungkin–menurut kalian–dibawah rata-rata. Kesannya gue ngerendahin diri sendiri, ya? Karena gue udah terbiasa dipandang rendah sama orang. Tapi gue nggak mau disamain rendahan, karena gue masih punya harga diri dan juga malu. **

**Sip, segini aja gue ngebacot kali ini dan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya gue publish ff. Nanti gue bakal berhenti dan keluar atau kagak, nunggu respon readers aja. Sebagai persembahan terakhir, gue punya puisi yang gue bikin sendiri. Semoga readers sekalian bisa membaca maknanya. Ini dia : **

_**Kerdil **_

_**Aku memang biji yang terlahir lebih kecil dari umumnya. **_

_**Tapi itu tak seberapa jika harus dibandingkan deritanya. **_

_**Menantang arus tenang, menentang takdir. **_

_**Membuat aliran gamang memanjang terukir. **_

_**Siapa lah diriku ini? Hanya sorang kerdil. **_

_**Yang membentang mimpi pun harus memasang kail. **_

_**Meminta belasan dengan ujung jari mengharap kasih. **_

_**Tak terkira mendapat balasan sebegini perih. **_

_**Lalu, masih kah ada cahaya suci itu di balik tulang rusukmu? **_

**Yap, itu dia sajak sederhana yang keluar dari otak pendek gue. Semoga kalian memahami makna dibaliknya. Maaf ya, kalo kesannya gue curcol, mana melow pula. This Is My Feeling, You Know? Itulah yang gue rasain sekarang, ga to the law = GALAW, TO THE MAX. **

**Yep, sampai sini aja gue bacot. Yang gak peduli sama omongan gue gapapa. #akurapopo Yang peduli dan menyimak baik semua ucapan gue dan berniat maafin gue, gue makasih banget guys lo udah care ama gue. Mungkin awalnya kita gak saling kenal, tapi kita punya satu kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama cinta Kyungsoo. Dan, kesamaan itulah yang bikin kita deket satu sama lain walau terhalang jarak dan waktu. Siapapun lo, yang udah care sama gue, semangatin gue, THANKS TO THE A LOT GUYS! GUE SAYANG BANGET SAMA LO SEMUA~ I L. O. V. E. YOU 3 **

**P.s. : Maaf kalo bacotan gue di atas atau yang selama ini ada di ff-ff gue bikin kalian tersingung, terluka, berduka nestapa merana~ #plak Gue nggak ada maksud nyindir karena gue sadar diri gue nggak lebih baik dari kalian semua. Apalah artinya berbuat baik jika niat tak mengiring langkah menapak naik. :) Ciao! **

**-kkeut-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**.**  
**Happy Reading**  
**.**  
_Tahukah kau hanya dirimu yang bersemayam jauh di relung hati? Hanya wajahmu yang terbayang-bayang dalam khayalku. Namamu yang terukir di dinding cinta. Melebar ke seluruh ruang, menyusup keluar, melaju cepat dalam aliran darah sampai ke pusat pikiran. Kemudian membelah diri berjuta-juta disetiap bagiannya. Tanpa sadar, sensasinya menarik tangan ini untuk menuliskan tiap aksaramu di lembar-lembar kehidupan. Rindu dikala kesendirian, hanya mampu menatap potret dirimu. Pun, memikirkan namamu dalam ketidakberdayaan. Akankah kau memberiku obat penawarnya?_  
**.**  
**~o0o~KaiHanSoo*Melting By Two Heart~o0o~**  
**.**  
Pagi kembali menjelang. Matahari mulai melanglang buana dari peraduannya. Tanpa lelah menebarkan cahayanya ke seluruh penjuru dunia, menanti kehidupan baru, tak luput pula meneruskan babak kehidupan yang telah lama berjalan. Dalam perasaan yang kembali hampa, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur. Menatap lurus ke dinding kamar bercat putih. Menghirup wangi embun yang samar-samar menyusup masuk melewati celah jendela, melipir di sekitar indera penciumannya. Menghantarkan rasa dingin yang perlahan menghilang di atas permukaan sosok sang fajar. Terketuk hatinya, akan apa yang mungkin bakal terjadi hari ini. Hari dimana ia kembali menjalani hubungan rahasia dengan lebih dari satu orang. Melirik ke sampingnya, Kyungsoo melihat sosok Luhan masih terlelap dengan selimut menggulung tubuhnya. Mendekat, mencoba menatap lekat-lekat lelaki yang dicintainya. Wajah yang tak bercela, nampak begitu rupawan. Terlena ia akan pancar malaikat yang menguar dari kekasihnya. Tak satupun yang mampu menandingi apa yang dimilikinya. Dan Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung menjadi salah satu hal yang dimilikinya.  
Terbang dalam khayalnya, apa yang sudah ia perbuat selama hidupnya hingga ia mendapatkan lelaki ini sebagai kekasih hatinya? Adakah dari kebaikannya yang menyentuh Tuhan hingga memberikannya salah satu malaikat terbaik-Nya untuk dirinya yang sederhana ini? Sekalipun, Kyungsoo tak berani memimpikan hal itu. Cukuplah ia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Amat bersyukur ia dengan hidup bahagianya, terutama anugerah terindahnya; Luhan.  
Luhan pernah berkata ia kembali menemukannya. Yang Kyungsoo herankan, kapankah mereka pernah bertemu? Mengapa Kyungsoo tak jua mengingatnya? Ini bukanlah ilusi, membuatnya berkhayal diri. Tak seujung jaripun Kyungsoo bermimpi-mimpi manakala ia memang pernah bertemu Luhan. Mungkin itu ingatannya, yang sempat terlupa; tergerus arus waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu. Tak mau berpaling walau cuma sesaat. Agar lorongnya tak terpecah dan teombang-ambing mengacaukan takdir yang tersurat. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari dalam kotak kenangannya, adakah yang terlewat disana. Mungkin saja ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengingat apa cecap rasa yang telah ia alami. Maniskah, asamkah, pahitkah. Yang manapun terasa membingungkan, sebab kenangan tak ubahnya seperti potret lama; blur dengan warna yang tak lagi sama.  
Merasa tak mampu mengingatnya lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti arusnya, bak air sungai yang mengalir dari hulu hingga ke hilir; bermuara di tempat yang semestinya.  
Menoleh ke jam dinding, pukul 7:30. Ini masih pagi dan untungnya ia bukan mahasiswa seperti Luhan dan Jongin. Bicara soal Jongin, Kyungsoo belum menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Entah apakah pria itu akan cemas saat pria itu tak mendapati ia ada di rumah. Ditambah ia tak membawa ponselnya. Kyungsoo takut Jongin akan mencemaskannya.  
**Drrt Drrtt**  
Kyungsoo menoleh ke meja nakas dimana ponsel Luhan berada. Kyungsoo beringsut mengambil ponsel Luhan dan menatapnya. Nama 'Jongin Honey' terpampang dilayarnya. Entah ia harus merasa cemburu atau apa, ia sendiripun tidak tahu. Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan mengguncang bahunya.  
"Luhan, bangun. Jongin menelpon." Kyungsoo menarik selimut dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, namun pria itu tak kunjung bangun. Kyungsoo tak menyerah, ia kembali mengguncang bahu Luhan. "Luhan, ayo bangun! Jongin menelponmu."  
Merasa terusik, Luhan mencekal tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang disertai pekikan kaget Kyungsoo. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"  
"Kau berisik sayang. Aku masih mengantuk." ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan sepihak mereka.  
Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, "Luhan, lepas! Kau dapat telepon dari Jongin." menunjukkan pada Luhan ponselnya yang kini layar ponselnya mati. "Mana? Tidak ada, kok."  
"Tentu saja, ini gara-gara kau kelamaan menjawabnya!" sungut Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pinggang Luhan, membuat pemuda itu beraduh-aduhan.  
Luhan meringis menatap Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, sayang. Jangan marah-marah, ini masih pagi, lho."  
"Ish, kau yang membuatku marah duluan." Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Menghirup wangi maskulin yang bercampur bau embun samar dari tubuhnya.  
Memainkan jari-jemari di dada kekasihnya, Kyungsoo berkata, "Kembalilah menelpon Jongin. Siapa tahu ada hal penting."  
Luhan terdiam. Menanti apa lagi yang akan diucapkan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk melupakan hubunganmu dengannya, kan?"  
Sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, Luhan menghembuskan napas berat. "Tentu tidak."  
_'Tentu tidak.'_ batin Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa dua kata itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Dimana ia tak sepantasnya merasakan hal itu disaat kenyataan memampangkan dengan jelas bahwa Luhan dan Jongin berpacaran resmi. Tak seperti dirinya yang menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan mereka berdua tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat; lelah pikiran pun lelah hati menjerat.  
"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang melanda.  
Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kala Luhan tak kunjung bersuara. Agaknya pemuda itu kini diambang kebimbangan. Kyungsoo tahu, kemarin ia pun bertanya hal ini. Namun entah mengapa ada rasa yang menuntutnya untuk terus bertanya. Rasa yang menyesakkan, menuntut jawaban yang mungkin ingin atau tak ingin ia dengar.  
Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. Luhan sendiri menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Mencari, yang sekiranya adakah cara untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini. Tanpa harus mengorbankan dan menyakiti perasaan masing-masing, walau ia tahu hal itu takkan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata; hanya di dunia fiksi saja.  
"Maaf bila aku terlalu menuntut. Aku hanya takut." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya, menundukan kepala.  
Luhan ikut terduduk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau jangan takut. Aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau percaya, kan?"  
Sambil menatap mata Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sementara tangan Luhan mengusap pipinya, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya merasakan jemari halus di pipi kirinya. Tak lupa, tangannya menangkap tangan Luhan di pipi, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Andai waktu berhenti disaat ini, Kyungsoo rela terus seperti ini bersama Luhan selamanya.  
"Sekarang, yang harus kau pikirkan hanyalah kita, Kyungsoo." Luhan mendekat dengan napas teratur. Seakan terhubung, Kyungsoo menghirup dan menghembuskan napas teratur lalu menutup mata kala wajah Luhan semakin mendekat. "Hanya kita."  
Kedua belah bibir itu pun saling terpaut, menempelkan diri. Bagiannya melumat lembut satu sama lain, menciptakan frasa hangat yang mendebarkan diri, mengejutkan syaraf, melesat melalui pembuluh darah hingga meledak-ledak bagai kembang api di rongga dada. Kecupan yang manis di pagi yang mulai menipis.  
Sungguh, tak satupun dari keduanya yang ingin melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Namun apa daya, oksigen adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan manusia untuk bernapas. Dengan enggan, mereka melepas ciuman dan bernapas dalam-dalam, mengganti pasokan oksigen yang terbuang sebelum kembali berciuman. Kali ini ditambah dengan kecupan-kecupan, jilatan, gigitan, juga lidah yang saling membelit. Membuat rasa panas kian merebak di sekitar mereka. Tanpa melepas ciuman, Luhan membaringkan Kyungsoo di kasur dan menindihnya. Mengulang kembali apa yang seharusnya mereka jalani seperti tadi malam.  
Sibuk memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman, tangan Luhan mulai meraba sisi tubuh kekasihnya, mengusap pinggangnya. Menelusup masuk, menyentuh tonjolan kecil di dada yang mengirimkan sensasi kejut pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk serta memilinnya, tak pelak membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang. Dipeluknya leher Luhan sembari membalas ciuman-ciuman dahsyat yang diberikan lelakinya. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk mencapai kembali kenikmatan surgawi yang sudah mereka rasakan berkali-kali.  
Melepas ciumannya, Kyungsoo berbisik dengan napas memburu. "Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu, Luhan."  
Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk mengerti, Luhan langsung melepas kemejanya yang di pakai Kyungsoo, menelanjangi tubuh kekasihnya hingga polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Luhan menciumi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa ada satupun yang terlewati. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Luhan melepas celana pendek yang dipakainya lalu mengurut kesejatiannya. Sementara Kyungsoo menatap antisipasi pada Luhan. Kala Luhan mendapati dirinya ditatap, pandangannya melembut. Membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah sepenuhnya.  
"Kali ini aku akan membawamu kembali ke nirwana, sayang. Bersiaplah."  
Dan, ketika Luhan memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo. Pikiran pemuda mungil itu langsung berputar. Bak ombak yang mulai menggulung kesadarannya. Dan tak kembali lagi. Membuat kesadaran keduanya berada di ambang batas. Menanti apakah yang kan mereka temui segera, apakah kenikmatan duniawi atau surgawi.  
Dan mereka melupakan segalanya. Segalanya, termasuk ponsel yang bergetar; yang entah bagaimana telah jatuh di permukaan lantai berkarpet biru, dengan nama Jongin yang terus terpampang di layar ponsel.  
**.**  
**~o0o~KaiHanSoo*Melting By Two Heart~o0o~**  
**.**  
Jongin menutup kembali ponselnya. Berkali-kali ia menelpon kekasihnya, namun tak kunjung diangkat. Ini membuatnya khawatir. Kyungsoo yang hilang sejak kemarin tanpa membawa ponselnya pun masih belum ia temukan, dan kini Luhan yang tak ia ketahui kabarnya. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya.  
"Apa aku harus ke apartemen Luhan?" gumamnya.  
Merasa memang itu jalan satu-satunya, maka Jongin menyambar jaket serta kunci motornya. Langsung melesat ke apartemen Luhan. Semoga kekasihnya ada disana. Soal Kyungsoo, ia akan mencarinya nanti.  
Namun ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan nanti disana. Takdir memang akan berputar tanpa henti, seiring berjalannya waktu apa yang belum terungkap, pasti kan terungkap.  
**.**  
**~o0o~KaiHanSoo*Melting By Two Heart~o0o~**  
**.**  
Setelah menepikan motornya di pelataran parkir gedung apartemen, Jongin berjalan masuk gedung. Sambil berjalan, entah kenapa ia berdebar-debar; merasa was-was tanpa sebab. Banyak pemikiran negatif yang berputar di otaknya, namun ia tepis jauh-jauh. Ia hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk.  
Ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan, Jongin memasukkan kodenya dan membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang menyapa Jongin adalah kesunyian. Masuk dan menutup pintu, Jongin melangkah pelan. Perasaan berdebarnya semakin menjadi saat suara desahan samar-samar tertangkap telinganya. Menelan ludah, Jongin meraih kenop pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Suara desahan kian menjadi kala ia memutar kenopnya pelan, desahan dua orang. Yang mana dua-duanya sangat Jongin kenali. Menahan napas, Jongin membuka lebar pintu kamar kekasihnya.  
Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah tubuh telanjang Luhan yang membelakanginya. Tubuhnya menghentak-hentak tubuh yang juga membelakanginya. Namun tanpa perlu menebak, Jongin sudah familiar milik siapa tubuh itu.  
"Ngh.. Luhan, aku tak tahan.."  
"Mh, ya aku juga.. Kita keluarkan bersama sayang.."  
Jongin menahan napas, giginya gemeretak menahan suara yang hendak meledak keluar. Rasa amarah memenuhi dirinya, entah pada siapa. Pada Kyungsoo, Luhan, atau pada dirinya sendiri?  
"LUHAN!"  
"ERGH, KYUNGSOO!"  
Keduanya berejakulasi entah untuk ronde ke berapa, mereka tak ingat. Keduanya terjatuh di kasur, saling menindih. Tanpa tahu, orang yang tidak mereka harapkan mengetahuinya telah menonton kegiatan panas mereka.  
"Sudah puas bermain?"  
Keduanya tersentak dan berbalik, terkejut mendapati Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Wajah mereka memucat, lebih-lebih Kyungsoo yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menggenggam erat selimut yang entah kapan sudah membungkus dirinya dan Luhan.  
"Senang bisa bermain di belakangku, hah?" suara Jongin terasa dingin menusuk tulang.  
Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, tak ingin menatap Jongin yang marah. Ia takut.  
"Maaf, Jongin." Luhan menatap Jongin walau sedikit bergetar. "Ini semua salahku, tolong jangan salahkan Kyungsoo."  
"Sejak kapan?" mata Jongin menyipit.  
"Apa?"  
"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BERMAIN DI BELAKANGKU SEPERTI INI?!" amarah Jongin meledak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.  
Kyungsoo mengeratkan cengkramannya, ia sangat takut menghadapi Jongin dan kemarahannya. Luhan yang melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam erat tangannya. Hal itu tak luput pula dari pandangan Jongin, membuatnya sebisa mungkin menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mengamuk.  
"Sejak kami bertemu, tepat dihari kita resmi berpacaran."  
Kyungsoo terbelalak, ditatapnya Luhan dengan gelengan kepala. Luhan menghiraukannya. "Dari sana, kami terus melakukannya, menjalani hubungan rahasia ini secara diam-diam."  
"Tidak, Luhan.. Jangan-"  
"Aku dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai." tandas Luhan.  
Kyungsoo terdiam membisu. Kepalanya kosong, tak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sementara Jongin menggeram rendah.  
Luhan menghela napas, mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakan hal ini. "Selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Kau pikir untuk apa aku mau berpacaran denganmu kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo?"  
"Luhan, hentikan!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas tangannya yang digenggam, namun Luhan menolak melepaskannya.  
"Dengan menjadi pacarmu, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Orang yang kucintai."  
"Luhan.. Jangan begini.."  
"Kau sama sekali tidak berharga bagiku. Sadarlah! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu! Aku mencintai Kyungsoo! Aku-"  
**PLAKK**  
Suara tamparan membahana di seluruh ruangan. Luhan terbelalak, pipinya terasa panas. Meraba pipinya, Luhan mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya sengit. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya, dan berlari menghampiri Jongin. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi apapun.  
"Jongin, semua yang Luhan katakan adalah bohong. Semuanya memang salahku. Kalau mau benci, bencilah aku, Jongin. Kumohon.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlutut memegang kaki Jongin. Jongin yang semula menatap tajam, kini hanya bisa menatap nanar pada wajah mungil yang telah merah karena sembab. Jongin merasa bersalah. Namun ia tak juga bisa semudah itu memaafkan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa dikhianati.  
Sementara Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo. Mengapa kekasihnya harus berlutut pada Jongin. Bukankah ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan? Dengan ini Luhan tidak perlu mencari cara untuk putus dengan Jongin. Dengan ini otomatis ia sudah bebas. Bukankah ini yang diidam-idamkan Kyungsoo? Lalu mengapa pemuda mungil itu malah menamparnya dan kini bertekuk lutut di hadapan Jongin? Masih banyak hal yang berputar di pikiran Luhan.  
"Kumohon, Jongin. Bicaralah.."  
Menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin menyentakkan kaki, melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut, begitu juga Luhan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Jongin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang dilanda keheningan di dalam kamar tersebut.  
Detik demi detik berlalu, namun Kyungsoo urung beranjak dari posisinya berlutut. Luhan menghela napas lelah. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang diam menatap hampa. Luhan berlutut dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Mengusap bahunya, menenangkan.  
"Kau keterlaluan, Luhan.." tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar menahan marah. "Tidak seharusnya kau berkata menyakitkan seperti itu pada Jongin."  
"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud sejauh itu." ucap Luhan sambil menghembuskan napas lelah.  
"Ini salahku.. Tidak seharusnya aku mengkhianatinya.. Aku salah.. Salah.." tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangis.  
Luhan meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada. "Ssh, jangan bicara begitu Kyungsoo. Ini bukan salahmu."  
"Ini salahku.. Semua salahku.."  
Luhan tidak menyangka, apa yang telah ia perbuat bisa berakibat fatal seperti ini. Agaknya, ia memang sudah keterlaluan kali ini.  
"Sshh, tenanglah Kyungsoo. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kau jangan khawatir." ujar Luhan sambil mengecupi kepala Kyungsoo yang terus bergumam "Ini salahku.." berulang-ulang.  
Kyungsoo menatap nanar. Hidupnya, persahabatannya, cintanya, semuanya. Kyungsoo selalu tak bisa menggapainya. Apa yang kini harus ia lakukan? Waktu terus berjalan, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang tersakiti. Sampai manakah roda kehidupannya bergulir kini?  
**.**  
**~o0o~KaiHanSoo*Melting By Two Heart~o0o~**  
**.**  
Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo selalu mendapati Jongin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kadang, ia hanya minum air putih seharian. Kadang pula ia tak makan seharian. Membuat Kyungsoo begitu khawatir berkepanjangan dengan keadaannya. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba membujuknya untuk makan, namun nihil. Tak sesuap pun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bila Kyungsoo hendak menyuapinya, Jongin pasti melempar semua makanan itu ke lantai dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sikap tempramen Jongin.  
Dan sudah seminggu ini Kyungsoo tak menemui Luhan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Luhan sendiri yang datang kemari, melepas rindu namun tak lupa pula dengan niat minta maaf dan berbicara dengan Jongin. Walau hal itu selalu pupus mengingat Jongin selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, tak membiarkan seorangpun untuk masuk bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun.  
Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi Jongin. Setiap Kyungsoo memaksanya makan, pasti makanan itu selalu berakhir di lantai. Atau tubuhnya yang di dorong ke lantai. Ia tak ingat yang mana yang paling sering terjadi. Jongin juga tak mau menatap wajahnya. Dan, yang membuat Kyungsoo amat khawatir adalah berat badan Jongin yang terus menurun drastis. Ia terlihat begitu kurus. Kyungsoo takut Jongin jatuh sakit.  
Kyungsoo menoleh kala ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang tak karuan. Kyungsoo miris menatapnya.  
Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika Jongin berjalan mendekati meja makan. Untunglah Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sepiring omelet dan dua gelas; susu dan air putih. Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas menanti Jongin memakan masakannya. Namun, alih-alih menatap omeletnya, Jongin meraih segelas susu dan meneguknya. Yah, Kyungsoo harus bersyukur. Setidaknya kali ini Jongin ada kemajuan, tak hanya minum air putih saja.  
Selesai minum susu, Jongin meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Ia menatap sekeliling. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan diri. Mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, Kyungsoo kembali mengintip dan melihat Jongin memasuki kembali kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas lega; juga berat. _Sampai kapan hal ini akan terus terjadi?_  
Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo mendekati meja makan. Diambilnya gelas susu Jongin. Terlihat cairan susu yang masih tersisa. Kyungsoo meminum dan menyecapnya. Terasa manis di lidahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan lagi kecupan Jongin. Memang aneh, tapi kini Kyungsoo merasakan rindu yang amat luar biasa. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin. Jonginnya yang ceria, Jonginnya yang percaya diri, Jonginnya yang hanya membutuhkannya. Dia rindu semuanya dan itu terasa menyesakkan.  
Menghirup dan menghembuskan napas perlahan, Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali gelas di meja. Ia berjalan ke kamar Jongin dan mengetuknya.  
"Jongin? Kau sudah tidur?"  
Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin ia memang sudah tidur. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyerah. Ia yakin Jongin pasti mendengarnya sekarang.  
"Jongin! Aku mau keluar dulu membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, sendirian?"  
Hanya hening yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Kembali, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang.  
"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jongin. Aku pergi."  
Merasa tak ada harapan, Kyungsoo berbalik, menyambar jaket dan dompetnya kemudian keluar rumah. Melewatkan pintu kamar yang terbuka dan Jongin berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.  
**.**  
**~o0o~KaiHanSoo*Melting By Two Heart~o0o~**  
**.**  
Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoar. Supermarket tempatnya belanja sudah dekat. Tinggal berjalan sampai ke pertigaan dan menyebrang jalan, ia akan sampai di tempat yang dituju. Kyungsoo melangkah lesu. Masalah kini kian rumit. Walau rasa bersalahnya kini berkurang; terima kasih pada Luhan yang selalu menyemangatinya. Tetap saja, Jongin masih tak mau menemuinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah bila Jongin tetap bersikap seperti itu? Kyungsoo juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja dan pergi bersama Luhan. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin.  
Tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah sampai di pertigaan dan kebetulan sedang lampu merah. Segera saja Kyungsoo menyebrang dan baru menyadari ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.  
Kyungsoo terbelalak, yang terakhir di dengarnya sebelum mobil menabraknya adalah teriakan seseorang.  
"AWAS!"  
**BRAKK**  
Kyungsoo terpental, kepalanya berputar-putar, dan semuanya gelap.  
**.**  
**~o0o~KaiHanSoo*Melting By Two Heart~o0o~**  
**.**  
Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih gelap, buram. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak di sekelilingnya. Mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, pandangannya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit berwarna biru cerah. Mungkinkah ia sudah berada di surga?  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"  
Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati pria paruh baya menatapnya khawatir.  
"Dia sadar! Cepat telepon ambulans."  
"Sedang ku telpon."  
Kyungsoo bangkit duduk, dan meraba dahinya. Ada darah disana. "Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Kau hampir tertabrak, nak. Namun ada seorang pemuda yang mendorongmu hingga terpental ke trotoar dan pemuda itu yang tertabrak." ujar si pria paruh baya sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan banyak orang. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.  
Dengan tertatih, dibantu sang pria paruh baya, Kyungsoo berdiri. Pelan-pelan, ia berjalan ke kerumunan tersebut. Begitu banyak orang yang mengelilinginya.  
Mencoba menyusup ke dalam kerumunan, Kyungsoo mendapati pria tinggi yang sangat familiar baginya. Tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.  
Napasnya tercekat.  
"Jongin?"  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_**  
**A/n : **  
**Hai! Lama gak ketemu. Maaf ya baru dilanjut fictnya. Banyak yang harus aku benahin. Dan, introspeksi juga pastinya.**  
**Pasti banyak yang lupa sama ff ini. Gak papa juga sih, gak penting juga. Soalnya udah ditelantarin selama setahun lebih. Ada yang baca aja syukur. Tapi kalo ff ini cuman jadi sampah di ffn, mungkin aku hapus nanti. Masih mungkin sih, gak tau juga.**  
**Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Semoga kalian move on dari ucapanku yg dulu nyakitin banget. Mau move on dari ff-ffku juga gak papa, aku emang php sih. Maafin anak payah ini ya, gais. TvT**  
**Maaf, ya lagi-lagi aku gak bisa bales review kalian. Sekali lagi maaf. /bow90derajat/ **  
**Big thanks to :**  
**ellaelysia | yoow ara | ArraHyeri2 | DeerOwl | DyoniChan | opikyung0113 | Gigi onta | marcul | ibf | .16 | DyOnly One | Kim Leera | FarhanAnaknyaDio | Al | Guest | Retnoelf | flowerdyo | R.H | Aoyama Flory | t.a.**  
**Apa gaya penulisan saya berubah? hehe ^.^)v **  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Last,**  
**Review juseyo~ :'***


End file.
